My dream has come true......... Almost
by CameraKutie
Summary: Meimi aka Saint Tail has a mission that if she fails, Japan would be destroyed with no living thing on it. Will she be able to steal the bomb before it's set off?


My dream has come true............ almost  
  
AN: This is my second Saint Tail fic! And I have 2 other incomplete fics! I'm trying really hard to complete them! Please review!  
  
I am not Megumi Tachikawa.  
I do not Work for Megumi Tachikawa.  
I do not own Saint Tail.  
  
OK? In with the fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Mission impossible  
  
Meimi ran into the church and went into the confessional booth where Seira sat on the opposite side. "What do you want Seira?"  
"I have a new mission for Saint Tail.......... But it's harder then your other ones Meimi." Seira explained.  
"What is it?" Meimi asked suspisiously.  
"For about three years a man named Tachikui Konishi had accidentally created a chip that could wipe out a country the size of Japan. When he had discovered this, he locked it up, hoping no one would find it and try to set it off. Only his helpers knew about the deadly bomb. But, What he didn't know was one of his helpers, Shitaka Mumior, hated Japan, and wanted everything and everyone on Japan to be destroyed. Just now he has stolen this chip and is planning to set it off. Tachikui is afraid of what may happen, and came to confess this. Can you do it Meimi?" Seira explained.  
"Yes! You can count on me!" Meimi said proudly. "I will steal the bomb tomorrow."  
"But remember, if you fail, all of Japan will blow up."  
"Yes, Seira." With that, Meimi left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Asuka jr. was tossing and turning in bed, not being able to sleep. He looked next to him and turned on his light to read but there was a message on the wall.  
  
"I will come for the Bomb of Japan tomorrow at the Mumior mansion at 6:00 pm.  
  
Love,  
Saint Tail."  
  
Asuka grinned happily and forgot about reading as he reached over to turn his light off. He happily went to bed, with his last thoughts of capturing Saint Tail.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meimi walked to school, thinking deeply. She remembered last night, and remembered today. Seira's voice kept repeating in her mind.  
'Remember, if you fail, all of Japan will blow up..........'  
"Good morning Meimi!!!!!!!!!!" Meimi turned around to see Seira.  
"Good morning Seira!!!!!!"  
"How are you?" Seira asked.  
"I'm fine, you?" Meimi replied.  
"Good." Seira kept walking. "Are you nervous?"  
"About the mission?" Seira nodded. "Yes, I am."  
"I know you can do it Meimi. I believe in you."  
"What does Meimi have to do?" Someone asked worriedly behind them. The girls turned around and saw Daiki and Sawatari behind them.  
"She...... uh.......... Has to do a cartwheel and two flips that this girls challenged her to do." Seira replied quickly.  
"Who?" Daiki and Sawatari asked.  
"This girl that lives next door to me. No big deal." Meimi answered.  
"Ok........." Daiki said with a sigh of relief. Seira eyed him suspisiously and smiled. She had known for the longest time Daiki had secretly loved Meimi. And Meimi loved Daiki.  
"Well, we better get to school.........." The four walked to school together.  
The whole day seemed to go by fast, and soon it was 5:30. Meimi ran to the chapel where Seira sat in the front row, praying. Meimi then chanted her words that turned her into Saint Tail.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord, for the tricks up my sleeves!"  
  
With that, Seira turned around to see Meimi's magical secret form, Saint Tail. She smiled as she went into her pockets and got out a spray bottle that was very familiar to Meimi and handed it to her.  
"Here, I think Saint Tail may need this." The two girls knelt down and put their hands together in praying stance. "May the good lord protect us, and keep us from harm."  
"Thank you Seira! Wish me luck!" With that, Saint Tail turned around and ran out of the chapel.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Please Asuka jr.! Please protect that bomb!" Shitaka pleaded. "I need that........"  
"What was that Mr. Mumior?" Daiki asked.  
"N-n-nothing!" Shitaka answered.  
"Don't worry, I know what could happen if the bomb gets set off." Asuka paused. "And I don't want to set it off."  
"Please protect it Asuka Jr."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok, now all I have to do is, ah!" Saint Tail opened the door at the top of the mansion. "Now, it's on the third floor, I'm on the third floor......... 10 door from the stairs." Meimi snuck by the stairs and ran past the entrance and counted the doors until she got to ten. She opened the door and made an imitation of Saint Tail to walk in. The fake Saint Tail walked around and no one went after her. 'No one's going after her. Maybe no one's in there!' So, Meimi walked in and crept to the center piece with the chip inside a glass compartment. When she was about to grab the glass, someone grabbed her and put her down onto the ground. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
"Now I've got you Saint Tail!" Daiki screamed.  
"Thank you Asuka jr............" Shitaka scowled. "You have help me to be able to destroy Japan. And I will do so now. Ja ne!" Shitaka ran out the door and before Daiki could stop him, he locked the door so that the two couldn't stop him. Daiki turned around and looked at Saint Tail.  
"You knew about this?!" Daiki screamed.  
"I steal for a good reason." Meimi looked out the window.  
"If you get us out and help me arrest him before he destroys Japan, I'll let you go." Daiki bribed.  
"I'll do it either way........." Meimi used her magic and blew out the door. They began running downstairs and crept past the police into the basement of the mansion. (AN: Ok, imagine this in slow motion.......)  
Saint Tail and Daiki opened the basement door and ran down the stairs to see Shitaka on the oposite side of the room of the bomb. The bomb was connected into a device that went under the ground. When Shitaka was about to press the button, Saint Tail went after the bomb. Shitaka got out a gun and aimed it at Saint Tail. As soon as Saint Tail got the bomb she felt a sharp pain in her back and go through her chest. Shitaka pressed the button but it didn't work. The bomb flew in the air and shattered against the wall, it would not work now. (AN: Slow motion over.)  
"Saint Tail!" Daiki screamed as he saw Saint Tail fall and blood fly everywhere. Shitaka tried to shoot Asuka Jr. but there were no bullets left in his gun. He ran to her and knelt down and pick her head up into his lap and looked at her. "Meimi?!"  
"A-A-As-suka jr............. I-I-I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you.............' Meimi took in some breath, or tried to. "But I guess it's t-too late..........."  
"No, no Meimi it's not too late. You're going to live through this. You're going to have a long and happy life." Daiki comforted, tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you Meimi." Daiki answered. "Please don't die on me, I don't know if I could live without you."  
"I-I love y-you too...." Meimi whispered without much air left. "Goodbye D-daiki, m-my l-love......." With that, her last breath escaped from her lips and her heart stopped.  
Daiki finally broke down crying into Meimi's chest as her Saint Tail outfit turned into her school girl outfit and her hair went down. Her blood covered Daiki's pants and shirt, but he didn't care. The love of his life just died in his arms. The police came running in and arrested Shitaka for Murder and attempted Serial murders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain fell as everyone was dressed in black outside in a cemetary. A white coffin stood in front of them with millions of flowers. Daiki walked up to the coffin and set a pink rose on top of the coffin. He wore a gold ring on his left hand, finger next to his pinky. Tears fell, although the rain covered them.  
"Goodbye Meimi........ I love you..............." Daiki whispered as he walked away from the coffin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the coffin laid Meimi Haneoka, wearing a whit dress and her hair up very pretty. On her left hand, finger next to her pinky was a gold ring, just like Daiki's. Engraved in the rings was a description.  
"Daiki and Meimi forever."  
  
AN: Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meimi died!!!!!!!!! This is so sad!!!!!!!!!! Why?! Why did I do this?! Ahem, I'm sorry to end it this way, but I thought there must be a fanfic that was really depressing! Ok, please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
